Ghoul
by so.neko03
Summary: Akuma is a student - and Ghoul. He chill all day with his friends Arata, Akatsuki and Mamoru. But one day he lost his friens by mystery attack. There he must save her crush Akemi. But can he save her? And who attack his friends? And why?
1. Capter 1: Akuma-Devil, Demon

The alarm clock is ringing. Tired, Akuma rolls in bed. It is monday morning. Today is school again. Akuma turns off the alarm. He rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling. "It's going to be a busy day", he mumbles. Some time later he hears his mother call out: "Akuma, are not you ready?! Get up, or you'll be late!" He gets up sleepily, takes his school uniform and goes to the bathroom. When he is done, he takes his bento (1), packs it in his bag and goes to the station. The train takes only a few minutes to school. When he arrives at school, he feels a great hunger. He runs to the boys toilet and locks himself in one of the cabins. Akuma gets his bento out of his bag and opens it. In it is meat - meat of a humen. He greedily takes a piece of it and pushes it into his mouth. Blood runs down his chin, which he wipes and licks with his finger. His hunger is satisfied for the rest of the school day. He happily recovers his bento. With his handkerchief he wipes his mouth and goes into his class. Most are already there. Akatsuki, Arata and Mamoru are already waiting for him. The four talk for a while, until their classmistress mister Naoto enters the class and tells the students to sit in their seats. This begins the lesson. Akuma is in the back row. From his seat, he is best able to observe Akemi, whom he has been in love with since this school year. She is beautiful. Her flowing black hair is tied up in a braid. Her blue eyes cast a spell over her and her lips shine pink from her lipstick. She is very good at the uniform and emphasizes her big breasts. He could watch her forever, but just then a paper ball hits his head. The paper ball is from Arata. It says: "What are you looking at Akemi with such a stupid gren? Let's chill in the upper stairs during the break, I have to talk to you"

When it rings during the break, the four go to the agreed meeting place. "Well, what did you want to tell us?", Akatsuki asks curiously. Arata begins by saying: "Surely you heard in the news that there were two new ghoul attacks, two children were the victims, both were gutted, as were the eyes..." Mamoru frowns in disgust: "That's disgusting, why do you say that while eating?!" Arata looks hard into everyone'sy eyes: "I'm telling you because this ghoul is in our school". Silence. "Why are you so sure about that?", asks Akatsuki uncertainly. Akuma rolls his eyes: "Already forgotten? His father works at the CCG (2), so he gets the latest informations". "That's right", says Arata. "Please take care of everyone and go home at least two, understand?" Akatsuki ironically says: "Yeah, mom" Mamoru puts a arm around Akumas shoulder. "You do not have worry about us, we always go home together" "Anyway", says Arata, "where you lives is more dangerous where Akatsuki and I. We live in the city where there are many people, but you live in a village" "But we are toghother, so...", and before Akuma can finish the sentence it rings already to pause.

After school, Akuma and Mamoru take the train home. The two have to walk the rest of the way. "What Arata said was pretty heavy, do not you think so?", Mamoru asks. "Mhm. Wait... do you hear that too?", Akuma asks. "Someone is following us" The two are always running fast until they run for their lives. Akuma has such a strange feeling. The pursuer grabs Makoto and Akuma by the arm so that all three stumble and fall. There Makoto and Akuma recognize the pursuer. It's Taro from the parallel class. He tells them he wanted to catch up with them to go gome with them, because he is terrified of ghouls.

After Akuma has arrive his home, he throws himself on his bed. "In the pursuit... what kind of a smell it was. It smelled... after GHOUL"

1 jap. Lunchbox

2 Ghoul Investigation Unit

Thanks for read the 1st chapter~

See you in the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2: Murder without traces

Akuma is startled. "I fell asleep...", he thinks and runs his hand through his hair. He looks at the clock. It's two o'clock in the morning. Slowly he goes to his window and looks at the deserted street. "Yesterday I imagined the smell...", mused Akuma. Out of his corner his eye he sees someone running the street towards the park. His hood ia pulled deep in the face. "Why is someone running so noticeably in the morning?" He immediately reaches for his jacket, takes the door key with him and pursues the dodgy unknown. Unobtrusively and quietly Akuma runs after him. "What is he up to?", he ponders while running. Puffing, akuma stops behind a car. The unknown has apparently reached his goal, the park.

On a swing sits a boy, about seven years old. "What's he doing outside at this time alone?! What does he have for parents?", Akuma thinks angrily. The unknow sneaks up softly on the boy. Than he grabs his neck and lifts him up. He begins to gasp for breath. He pulls his hood off his face and Akuma recognizes him immediately, it's Taro. "What...", the boy just wants to say something, but Taro interrups him. "Hmmm... a feast for my empty stomach! Your skin is so tender, certainly like your meat. You're as soft as tofu..." He licks his lips. With his other hand he drives gently over the cheek of the boy. He leans forwards and it looks like he wants to kiss his cheek. But it turns out he bites into the cheek. The boy cries out and Taro tears off a piece of his flesh. "Now it's clear: he's a ghoul", Akuma thinks in shock. "How tender! The flesh melts in my mouth and the blood is so delicious, I'm a real lucky guy!", Taro gets overwhelmed. He pulls out his claw, it's a tail claw. With his claw, he carfully strokes the boy's stomach. "You're a real treat. Become mine!" He sticks his claw through the boy's body. Blood splatters, he screams and spits blood. "You're really as soft as tofu!" Toru separates any body parts, the boy stops breathing. Akuma sneaks up to him. "So that's the ghoul who killed and dismembered so many kids...", he noes. "I have to kill him before the CCG sends reinforcement to our district!" He takes one arm and bites into it. His pulse rises, he feels much stronger. "Hey, Bastard! Did you eat your food? That's going to be your last!", roars Akuma, running toward him with his feather claw extended. "Die!"

He fires several times on Taro with his feather claw. "I knew it, you're also a ghoul! I really wanted to attack you, but unfortunately there were several people on the way... so I made it look like I just wanted to catch up with you, you even beliece me!", calls Taro. He fends off Akuma's attack, but missed a hidden sting that hits him right in the middle of his right eye. "Argh! You asshole!", reges Taro. Akuma uses this distraction and attacks him until he lies on the floor, his face gnawing. "F...fuck", Taro says. "I'll give you the gift and then most of the children are safe", says Akuma, who pushes Taro on the floor with one foot. "You'll regret that...", whispers Taro, until he receivs the grace and remains lifeless on the floor. "I do not regret anything", replies Akuma. He buries Taro behind one of the bushes and puts the parts of the boy in a bag that he found. It's starting to rain. Exhaused, he returns with his bag back home. "The rain will wash away the spilled blood and hide the murder"

Thanks for read the 2nd chapter~

See you in the next chapter :)


End file.
